List of Marvel Powers/S
Scaled Skin: the ability to have scales on one's skin. **''Users:'' Anole *''Scent Suppression:'' the ability to remove all scents from one's body. **''Users:'' Agent Zero *''Secondary Nervous System:'' the ability to possess a secondary, internal nervous system. **''Users:'' Fantomex *''Seismokinesis:'' the ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations from one's body. **''Users:'' Avalanche *''Selachothropy:'' the ability to transform into a shark upon will. **''Users:'' Shark-Girl *''Self-Power Bestowal:'' the ability to generate superhuman abilities within oneself. **''Users:'' Apocalypse, Kid Apocalypse *''Self-Sustenance:'' the ability to survive without the need for oxygen, food, or water. **''Users:'' Juggernaut, Kuan-Yin Xorn, Mercury, Shen Xorn *''Sensory Link:'' the ability to possess the senses of others and be able to utilize the senses of others. **''Users:'' Karma *''Sentient Digestive System:'' the ability to have one's digestive system composed of sentient beings. **''Users:'' Maggott *''Shadow Manipulation:'' the ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. **''Users:'' Selene *''Shadow Teleportation:'' the ability to use shadows as teleportation gates. **''Users:'' Psylocke *''Shapeshifting:'' the ability to alter one's physical form. **''Users:'' Amanda Sefton, Fiz, Jacob Shaw, Kid Apocalypse *''Shifting Crystal Skin:'' the ability to have crystalline/scaly skin that possesses reactive properties that change one's physical form to grant enhanced maneuverability and/or speed. **''Users:'' Transonic *''Shockwave Generation:'' the ability to generate shockwaves from one's body. **''Users:'' Arclight, Crosta *''Sickness Inducement:'' the ability to make people get extremely sick. **''Users:'' Ink *''Siren's Song:'' the ability to influence humans with a certain pitch of one's voice, causing them to fall in love with the user. **''Users:'' Siryn *''Size Alteration:'' the ability to alter one's physical size. **''Users:'' Apocalypse, Beef, Blackheart, Fiz, Kid Apocalypse *''Smoke Breathing:'' the ability to exhale blasts of smoke. **''Users:'' Lockheed *''Snake Physiology:'' the ability to mimic the attributes of a snake. **''Users:'' Slither *''Solar Energy Mimicry:'' the ability to turn one's body into solar plasma. **''Users:'' Thunderbird *''Solar Flare:'' the ability to absorb solar radiation to power one's own abilities. **''Users:'' Sunfire, Sunpyre, Sunspot *''Solar Shielding Psi-Field:'' the ability to be protected from solar heat and radiation by a psionic field. **''Users:'' Sunfire, Sunpyre *''Sonar:'' the ability to use sound as a form of locating objects or individuals, similar to echolocation. **''Users:'' Banshee, Namor, Siryn *''Sonic Amplification:'' the ability to amplify sound carrier waves allowing one to hear far-off conversations. **''Users:'' Siryn *''Sonic Lance:'' the ability to focus one's sonic vibrations into an intense beam. **''Users:'' Siryn *''Sonic Null Field:'' the ability to project a field of silence in an area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. **''Users:'' Siryn *''Sonic Scream:'' the ability to have an immensely strong scream that can shatter solid objects and have a concussive effect. **''Users:'' Banshee, Siryn *''Sonic Shield:'' the ability to tighten sound waves around one's body to form a protective barrier. **''Users:'' Banshee, Siryn *''Sonic Vibrational Capacities:'' the ability to generate vibrations so strong that they cause sonic blasts. **''Users:'' Angel Salvadore *''Sorcery:'' the ability to perform magic. **''Users:'' Amanda Sefton, Magik, Red Queen, Selene *''Soul Capturing:'' the ability to steal a soul and keep it against another person's will. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Sound Conversion:'' the ability to transduce sonic vibrations into something else. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Sound Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to very loud sounds. **''Users:'' Banshee, Dazzler, Siryn *''Sound Release:'' the ability to release powerful blasts of sound. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Spatial Awareness:'' the ability to have an uncanny sense of one's surroundings. **''Users:'' Cyclops, Nightcrawler *''Spatial Warping:'' the ability to manipulate subatomic matter and warp energy by altering their wavelengths to an unknown degree. **''Users:'' Mikhail Rasputin *''Speed Physiology:'' the ability to have one's body naturally adapted to the rigors of high-speed running. **''Users:'' Quicksilver, Spitfire *''Spell Casting:'' the ability to utilize and cast spells. **''Users:'' Pixie *''Spider Physiology:'' the ability to have the traits and abilities of a spider. **''Users:'' Spider-Man *''Spider Sense:'' the ability to sense oncoming danger. **''Users:'' Spider-Man *''Spikes:'' the ability to possess spikes on one's body. **''Users:'' Anole *''Spontaneous Mutation Creation:'' the ability to generate new mutations in oneself. **''Users:'' Legion *''Static Absorption:'' the ability to absorb static electricity from the atmosphere. **''Users:'' Bolt *''Static Interference:'' the ability to have natural static within one's mind, preventing telepathic intrusion. **''Users:'' Gambit *''Static Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate static electricity. **''Users:'' Bolt *''Stepping Discs:'' the ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allow people to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. **''Users:'' Magik *''Strength Manipulation:'' the ability to increase the muscle mass of one's body, allowing the user to drastically increase in size and strength. **''Users:'' Gentle *''Strobes:'' the ability to emit strobe lights from one's body. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Sub-Molecular Healing:'' the ability to rapidly recover from injuries on a sub-molecular level. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Superhuman Agility:'' the ability to be more agile and coordinated than average humans. **''Users:'' Anole, Beast, Caliban, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Catseye, Daken, Deadpool, Domino, Fantomex, Feral, Frenzy, Graymalkin, Hepzibah, Kid Gladiator, Marrow, Namor, Nightcrawler, Nocturne, Omega Red, Primal, Quicksilver, Sabra, Sabretooth, Sentry, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Thornn, Toad, Warpath, Wolf Cub, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Attractiveness:'' the ability to be more attractive than average humans. **''Users:'' Longshot *''Superhuman Clap:'' the ability to generate sonic vibrations through clapping. **''Users:'' Hulk *''Superhuman Conditioning:'' the ability to have a naturally more conditioned physique than average humans. **''Users:'' Gambit *''Superhuman Dexterity:'' the ability to be more dextrous than average humans. **''Users:'' Beast *''Superhuman Durability:'' the ability to have harder and more durable bodily tissues than average humans. **''Users:'' Agent Brand, Ajax, Angel, Arclight, Aurora, Beast, Beef, Blackheart, Bling!, Blob, Blow-Hard, Brute, Caliban, Cannonball, Captain America, Captain Britain, Carver, Colosuss, Daken, Decimus Furius, Diamond Lil, Dust, Ent, Exodus, Frenzy, Holocaust, Indra, Kid Apocalypse, Lockheed, M, Mammomax, Mercury, Namor, Northstar, Omega Red, Onyxx, Post, Quicksilver, Rockslide, Sabra, Sabretooth, Sebastian Shaw, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Sunder, Tarot, Toad, Thing, Thunderbird, Warhawk, Warpath, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Endurance:'' the ability to endure more physical pain and uncomfort than average humans are capable of. **''Users:'' Ajax, Arclight, Beef, Bishop, Brute, Bulk, Carver, Ent, Longshot, M, Selene, Slither, Wolf Cub *''Superhuman Equilibrium:'' the ability to have more balance and equilibrium than average humans. **''Users:'' Spider-Man *''Superhuman Flexibility:'' the ability to be more flexible than average humans. **''Users:'' Nightcrawler, Spider-Woman, Toad *''Superhuman Hearing:'' the ability to have a stronger and more accurate sense of hearing than average humans. **''Users:'' Namor, Spider-Woman *''Superhuman Intuitive Ability:'' the ability to quickly process information, learn at an accelerated rate, have a knack for quickly analyzing information, an eidetic memory, read at superhuman speeds, and have incredible deductive and reasoning skills. **''Users:'' Ajax, M *''Superhuman Leaping:'' the ability to jump distances much greater than average humans. **''Users:'' Caliban, Hulk, Toad *''Superhuman Longevity:'' the ability to age much slower than average humans. **''Users:'' Captain America, Daken, Graymalkin, X-23 *''Superhuman Lung Capacity:'' the ability to expel immense quantities of air from one's lungs at great speeds to generate strong gusts of wind. **''Users:'' Hulk, Kid Gladiator *''Superhuman Mental Process:'' the ability to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, process the world in the most advanced and efficient manner, and have perfect pattern solving/recognition ability, limitless memory, perfection observational skills, and logical and philosophical structuring. **''Users:'' Captain America *''Superhuman Olfaction:'' the ability to have a sense of smell which is stronger than average humans. **''Users:'' Kymera *''Superhuman Persuasion:'' the ability to psionically or telepathically influence and charm others with one's speech. **''Users:'' Ariel *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' the ability to have quicker and sharper reflexes than average humans. **''Users:'' Anole, Aurora, Beast, Brute, Caliban, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Carver, Catseye, Daken, Deadpool, Domino, Feral, Frenzy, Hepzibah, Holocaust, Kid Gladiator, Longshot, M, Marrow, Miss Sinister, Namor, Nightcrawler, Nocturne, Northstar, Omega Red, Primal, Quicksilver, Sabra, Sabretooth, Selene, Sentry, Sharon Friedlander, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Thornn, Toad, Tom Corsi, Warpath, Wild Child, Wolfsbane, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Respiration:'' the ability to be able to have maximum wind and endurance with a minimum of oxygen intake. **''Users:'' Toad, Thunderbird *''Superhuman Senses:'' the ability to have sharper and stronger senses than average humans. **''Users:'' Beast, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Catseye, Daken, Feral, Hepzibah, M, Primal, Sabretooth, Sentry, Thornn, Warpath, Wild Child, Wolf Cub, Wolfsbane, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Sensory Adaptation:'' the ability which grants one's senses more resistance to sensory stimuli. **''Users:'' Thing *''Superhuman Sight:'' the ability to see at longer distances than average humans. **''Users:'' Beak *''Superhuman Speed:'' the ability to move faster than average humans. **''Users:'' Ajax, Anole, Apocalypse, Aurora, Beast, Bishop, Blackheart, Caliban, Captain America, Carver, Daken, Deadpool, Feral, Frenzy, Hulk, Kid Gladiator, Longshot, M, Namor, Northstar, Primal, Quicksilver, Sabra, Sabre, Sabretooth, Sebastian Shaw, Selene, Sentry, Sharon Friedlander, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Spitfire, Surge, Tarot, Thornn, Tom Corsi, Transonic, Warpath, Wild Child, Wolf Cub, Wolfsbane, Wolverine *''Superhuman Stamina:'' the ability to have one's musculature produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity, making the individual able to exert themselves for longer periods of times than average humans. **''Users:'' Angel, Anole, Beast, Beef, Bishop, Caliban, Captain America, Captain Britain, Colossus, Daken, Deadpool, Feral, Frenzy, Holocaust, Hulk, Juggernaut, Kid Gladiator, Majestrix Lilandra, Miss Sinister, Namor, Omega Red, Primal, Quicksilver, Rockslide, Sabra, Sabretooth, Sebastian Shaw, Sentry, Shark-Girl, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Sunder, Tarot, Thing, Thornn, Thunderbird, Toad, Warbird, Warhawk, Warpath, Wild Child, Wolverine, X-23 *''Superhuman Strength:'' the ability to exert more physical force from one's body than average humans. **''Users:'' Ajax, Angel, Anole, Apocalypse, Arclight, Beast, Beef, Bishop, Black Tom Cassidy, Blackheart, Bling!, Blob, Blow-Hard, Brute, Bulk, Caliban, Callisto, Captain America, Captain Britain, Carver, Catseye, Colossus, Deadpool, Decimus Furius, Ent, Ernst, Fantomex, Frenzy, Graymalkin, Holocaust, Hulk, Ink, Joey, Juggernaut, Kid Apocalypse, Kid Gladiator, M, Majestrix Lilandra, Mammomax, Marked Man, Marrow, Miss Sinister, Missy, Namor, Northstar, Omega Red, Omerta, Onyxx, Post, Primal, Quicksilver, Rockslide, Sabra, Sabretooth, Samson, Sauron, Sebastian Shaw, Selene, Sentry, Shark-Girl, Slither, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Sprite, Sunder, Sunspot, Tarot, Thing, Thornn, Thunderbird, Warbird, Warhawk, Warpath, Wild Child, Wolf Cub, Wolfsbane, Wolverine *''Superhuman Swimming Speed:'' the ability to swim at speeds that average humans are unable to. **''Users:'' Crosta, Namor, Shark-Girl *''Superhuman Vision:'' the ability to have greater eyesight than average humans. **''Users:'' Crosta, Namor *''Superhuman Visual Abilities:'' the ability to possess improved marksmanship and nonverbal communications. **''Users:'' Eye-Boy *''Superhuman Vocal Stamina:'' the ability to have superhuman stamina in one's lungs, throat, and vocal cords. **''Users:'' Banshee, Siryn *''Superhumanly Dense Tissue:'' the ability to have muscle tissue that is more dense than average humans. **''Users:'' Juggernaut, Thunderbird *''Sympathetic Bio-Blasting:'' an ability shared between two individuals which enables them to generate energy blasts when in physical contact with one another. **''Users:'' Andrea von Strucker, Andreas von Strucker *''Synchronicity:'' the ability to be "in synch" with other mutants within one's vicinity, enabling the user to mimic their powers. **''Users:'' Synch Category:List of Marvel Powers